


Spattered Lilies

by CallmeFred



Series: Snakes and Ladders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFred/pseuds/CallmeFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter wants to go out with Lily Evans, and he won't stop asking until she says yes. But when she does say yes, the end result is more than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spattered Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Snakes and Ladders challenge on FF.net, the word count is 406 words. I landed on the James Potter (I) space. Enjoy!

"Hey, Evans go out with me?"

"No."

This continued for several years, but James Potter wasn't going to give up.

"You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a hand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs."

Lily was sitting beside a tree with her friends.

"I'll be back," James had spotted her.

"Where're you off to? We have homework to do," Remus brushed his hair aside, but James had run off towards the girls.

"Lily," Sirius, Remus, and Peter said in unison.

"Hey, Lily."

The girls stopped talking, and Lily's hair swung as she turned to face him.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" his tone was serious, and there was no note of his usual casualness about it.

"He's been asking for six years, Lily, I would just go for it," he heard Marlene mutter.

"You're dating the second worst bloke in the school," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I gave him a chance."

Lily nodded looking at James; she smiled, "Yes, James," the name felt natural on her tongue as if she had been saying it for years, "I'll go out with you."

He dropped his bag that was hanging loosely on his shoulder; ink spattered Lily in the face. Wiping her face with the sleeve of her robes, "I'll give you a chance at the least."

"Seriously, Evans? Am I hearing correctly?"

"Yes, Potter," she stood up, and waved her wand. All of the bag's contents flew back in, and she held the bag out. He took it swinging it over his shoulder. "You know," she dropped her voice, "I really have liked you since first year, James," smiling, she leaned in.

James grinned back, awkwardly, heat rising to his cheeks; Lily was getting closer and closer, her long red hair fell around her shoulders, and ink was smudged on her face, but that didn't matter. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the whole world. Her lips fell onto his, he kissed back, and James shut his eyes savoring the happiest moment of his life. One word was running through his mind as infinity passed moment by moment:  _Lily_.

 


End file.
